The bracket for holding flag or banner poles has been the stepchild of the flag standard field. After a flag or banner is designed, it needs some form of support. An attractive pole is selected of suitable size and strength and to many, the project is completed. The mount or support for the pole is considered incidental, particularly if the flag or banner is small, e.g. under six feet in length.
The result has been that most supports for flag or banner poles are merely weighted bases or pipes with central holes for ground use or pipe sections welded to base plates. Sometimes wall brackets are cast of aluminum, bronze or iron. Brackets of this type usually mount the flag or banner pole at a fixed angle and are notable in their functional effectiveness if not beauty. Some brackets are adjustable but these often lack sufficient strength or are unduly complicated.